Grand Master Dashi
Grand Master Dashi was the supporting character of Xiaolin Showdown. He was the legendary Xiaolin Dragon and the only person that defeated Wuya 1500 years ago. According to the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, Dashi was the greatest Xiaolin Warrior of all time. He was mentioned in the first episode of Xiaolin Showdown "The Journey of A Thousand Miles", telling the tale of how he trapped Wuya in a puzzle box 1500 years ago. At his side was Master Monk Guan and Chase Young, who was eventually turned evil by Hannibal Roy Bean in exchange for immortality and super-strength. History Grand Master Dashi used the Shen Gong Wu to defeat Wuya 1500 years ago. After he imprisoned her in a wooden puzzle box he got Dojo to hide the Shen Gong Wu around the earth to maintain the balance between good and evil. It is also likely that in creating the Shen Gong Wu he created Mala Mala Jong. For his reasons for the Sapphire dragon and Mala Mala Jong is still unknown. Role in the Show When Wuya regained her power by Raimundo, Omi traveled to the past to get another Puzzle Box from Dashi. When Omi was looking for him, he found a sleeping man on the hay wearing a straw bamboo hat over his face. Omi was trying to tell him who Dashi was but he didn't care. However, Dojo comes in and blows his cover. Then Dashi made Omi win the Box after a Xiaolin Showdown and he gave him a new Puzzle Box. He said that he challenged him in a Xiaolin Showdown for 2 reasons: it was funny to him and Dojo, and to learn to suspect the unsuspected. Omi asked him why he couldn't open it, Dashi told Omi it will open when it needs to. Omi asked Dashi a way back home, but as he didn't have any time traveling Shen Gong Wu anymore, he told him that he would need to figure it out on his own. So Omi froze himself, with the Orb of Tornami and came back into the present. Later after Raimundo realized that his friends are the most important thing for him, he opened the box, releasing Dashi's ghost. Dashi saw Wuya and said "Wuya!, the years have not been kind". He flew, went through her, transformed her into a ghost and sucked her into the Puzzle Box. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Xiaolin Magic:' Dashi was the most famous user of Xiaolin Magic and as he became a Xiaolin Grand Master, his Xiaolin Magic skills were formidable. He had several magical abilities like: **'Magic Object Creation:' He could create objects with magical abilities, like the Shen Gong Wu or Wuya's Puzzle Box. *'Enhanced Speed:' Dashi's agility was beyond the human limits. He was able to fight many opponents and when defeating one of them, he could reach another one within seconds, able to fight large amounts of enemies within several seconds. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Dashi was able to avoid several attacks from Rock Creatures, unharmed. *'Superhuman Durability:' He could withstand several energy blasts from Wuya, that send him through a whole forest and stand up immediately. *'Tiger sense:' He could sense his opponents without using his eyes. Abilities *'Grand Martial Arts Master:' He was the most skillful martial artist of the world and the only Grand Master that ever existed. He could defeat several opponents simultaneously and wisely win an opponent more powerful than him, Wuya, by using her only weakness. *'Repel the Beast:' This was a skill that could defeat Chase Young in his lizard form. This technique allowed someone to fire powerful concussion blasts of chi from his fists. He passed this techinque to Guan who used it effectively in the series. Gallery Grand_Master_Dashi.jpeg dashi_9789.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Mentor Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Posthumous Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Magic Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Creator Category:Master Orator Category:Inventors Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Elementals